Posible era de un cambio
by Inavoig
Summary: Introducción al sistema de justicia de lo que se cree es correcto, pero no por eso significa que lo sea. Levi piensa que está logrando un bien mayor aunque el resto no lo crea. ¿Se atreven a oponerse? Hagan fila para los azotes.


**DISCLAIMER SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECE SOLO HAGO USO DE SUS PERSONAJES POR MERA DIVERSIÓN.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ** Humor. Contenido sensible (según yo la verdad). Groserías.

* * *

**Introducción al sistema de justicia de lo que se cree es correcto, **pero no por eso significa que lo sea.

...

..

.

Se reconocía la nueva era. La era del cambio.

Su abuelo solía decir que lo que la gente necesitaba eran unas buenas patadas en el ocico.

Y él, a sus 34 años, estaba logrando lo que su sexagenario pariente solía hablarle por horas cuando se iba el internet.

Había hecho una pequeña revolución en Sina años atrás, con su séquito de idealistas que buscaban unificar a pobres y ricos por igual. ¿Clase media? Qué bah, él los llamaba Levinianos.

Su revolución se convirtió en una especie de moda mediática, la gente vuelta loca por sus ideas raras comenzaron a implementar medidas extremas en sus propios países basándose en algunas tonterías que hizo él. No era su problema si la gente no entendía el punto, lo único que él quería lograr ni el mismo lo tenía claro. A decir verdad, comenzó a perder el rumbo cuando logró un golpe al estado.

En medio de su propia barbaridad, se hizo un dictador.

Controlaba los horarios, tenían toques de queda, lo que veían los niños en la tele poco le importaba. Las caricaturas no le hacian mal a nadie.

Implementó un sistema de justicia eficaz, el cual consistía en que la más vieja de su casa los azotaba en la plaza pública. El número de latigazos dependía del tipo de crímen.

Si no tenía una vieja en casa, se las proporcionaba una.

El castigo era informado con anticipación por si alguien gustaba de acudir al repudio. Una viejita en una túnica de cuero negro leía la nota, junto con las efemérides de la semana.

Su abuelo solía decir que al pueblo le gustaba el pan y circo, efectivamente no se equivocaba. Una vez por semana en cada ciudad se hacían cargo de los azotes. A la gente le gustaba y él los mantenían contentos.

¿Qué te robaste la tele de tu vecina? Azotes.

¿Tiraste basura en la calle? Azotes, por sucio cerdo asqueroso.

El índice de violencia, crimen y basura en la calle había bajado un 80%. Estaba muy contento con los resultados.

Los viejitos tenían su propio sindicato, prestaciones, servicio social, sueldo y bonos de azote. Podían cambiar de trabajo a uno de oficina si querían, no había viejito que no hiciera nada. Tenían líder de azote y a la máxima autoridad al que llamaban Inquisidor.

El verdugo se presentaba vestido con su túnica de azote negro, que se quitaba cuando daba el castigo. Debajo llevaba un traje blanco. Dependiendo de la época con pantalón o bermuda. Muy cotizado entre las señoras.

Antes de los azotes había implementado ayudas económicas. Sí reciclaban basura por casa, se les retribuía. Poca gente por voluntad y no por incentivo lo hizo y aún con todo eso, seguían tirando basura. No le quedó de otra.

Lo obligaron a actuar. En la comodidad que le proporcionaba su cama se ponía a pensar en todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que la gente fuera consiente de las pendejadas que hacían.

Hizo nuevas escuelas, nuevos hospitales y centros recreativos.

Obligaba ir a los niños a la escuela, prácticamente los secuestraba de sus casas porque los chamacos estaba acostumbrados a estar de ociosos. Les ayudaba económicamente y ni así les parecía buena la idea. Cuando el índice de niños que escapaban de clases por escuela era mayor a los que se quedaban por voluntad les dio opciones.

Trabajo o escuela. SI no estudiaban se los dejó bien claro, no esperen ayuda del gobierno. Iban por ellos a sus casas como para que no hicieran el mínimo esfuerzo.

Unos niños valientes tenían buenas ideas para algún negocio propio. Esos si les caía bien, les daba ayuda para que empezarán y si se lo gastaban en otras cosas, azotes.

Divulgó entre la gente que había fondo perdido para creas negocios, sí se ayudaban entre otros, mejor. Así tenía menos personas robando y a las cuales azotar.

Las viejitas necesitaban un descanso.

Lo malo llegó cuando se declaraban en bancarrota. Bancarrota sus huevos, ni si quiera empezaban sus negocios, solo se robaban el dinero. Le molestaba porque era algo que otros pudieron aprovechar.

Cerró cualquier tipo de ayuda, no se la merecían, perros desgraciados. Él seleccionaba por si mismo y se paseaba por los sectores a ver quién si estaba sacando provecho a las ayudas y les ayudaba aún más.

Cuando se le pasó el enojo volvió a abrir las convocatorias, pero con muchos más requisitos y si podía una pinchi firma con sangre a la verga.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que su archienemigo, Erwin Smith, apareció con sus tonterías de libertad.

Hizo un llamado a quienes quisieran unirse contra su dictadura perfecta y su paz no duró mucho tiempo.

.

..

...

* * *

NOTAS CURIOSAS:

Esto pudo ser un long fic serio porque tengo las reglas, bases, fundamentos e ideales(? Junto con las leyes pero cada que lo discutía con mi hermano solo pensaba en las señoras azotando gente.


End file.
